TOXIC
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Porque Victor Nikiforov era el alfa más peligroso que pudo haber conocido. Era adictivo, tóxico, abrumador; y Yuri Katsuki no podía evitar que su instinto omega cediera ante él. [Victuuri] [UA] [Omega!verse] [OoC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice **no** es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi | **Uso descarado del OoC** | Universo Alterno (UA) | _Omega!verse_ | Lenguaje adulto | Lemmon.

 **Pareja** : Victor/Yuuri.

* * *

 **TOXIC**

 **00.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana cuando Yuuri Katsuki tomó el tren rumbo a Hasetsu, luego de pasar algunos días en Tokio. No era un lugar que soliera recibir muchas visitas, así que no habían demasiadas personas en el vagón. Aún así, él decidió instalarse en uno de los asientos del final, lo más alejado posible del resto de la gente.

Se acomodó junto a la ventana, poniendo su mochila en el asiento que vacío que había a su lado. Colocó los audífonos en sus oídos y encendió la lista de reproducción de su Ipod, intentando que su mente se concentrara en otras cosas y no en las miradas que ya sentía sobre sí.

De cualquier modo, no funcionó. Su cerebro no se desconectaba y parecía no querer cooperar con él. Pronto, se encontró temblando, con escalofríos poniéndole los pelos de punta porque las miradas se hicieron intensas y se mezclaron con las feromonas liberadas. Los aromas eran tan fuertes que Yuuri se sintió repentinamente mareado.

 _Alfas_ , se dijo a sí mismo, arrugando la nariz y sumergiéndola en la bufanda azul, aspirando el olor a jabón y suavizante. Era lo mismo siempre, no importaba el lugar. Al ser de los pocos omegas no marcados que existían, Yuuri solía vivir eso todo el tiempo. Los alfas parecían volverse locos en su presencia; siempre liberando fuertes feromonas y acosándolo con la mirada, en un intento por atraerlo.

Para su mala suerte, había elegido salir en una época terrible para él. Y pese a que intentó cubrir su olor tomando los supresores, no sirvió de nada. Los pocos alfas del vagón habían reconocido el típico aroma dulzón de un omega a unos días de entrar en celo.

Y Yuuri lo detestaba.

No estaba conforme con su naturaleza. Nunca pidió ser un omega. Él no deseaba ser sometido de esa manera. Si era sincero, se odiaba a sí mismo; ¿por qué tuvo que nacer omega? ¿por qué no pudo ser beta, como su hermana? Eso le habría ahorrado muchísimos problemas.

De pronto, la presión le resultó demasiada. El oxígeno comenzó a parecerle insuficiente, estaba tan lleno de feromonas que se le hacía imposible respirar. Se sentía mareado, y estaba seguro de que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Sólo quería huir, correr a casa y esconderse en su habitación para siempre.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos. El viaje le pareció más largo de lo usual. Yuuri no estaba seguro de cuánto más podía soportar en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, sus plegarias parecieron ser escuchas, porque pronto anunciaron su parada por los altavoces. El tren se detuvo y Yuuri tomó sus cosas y se apresuró a bajar, apenas las puertas se abrieron.

Yuuri respiró y se alejó de la estación, dejando atrás toda sensación de incomodidad.

 **(...)**

Yuuri vivía en Hasetsu, Kyushu. Un pueblo bastante pequeño que en la antigüedad solía ser conocido por sus hoteles con aguas termales. Con el paso de los años, uno a uno fueron cerrando hasta que sólo Yu-topia, el hotel de la familia Katsuki, quedó de pie.

Su vida ahí era tranquila. No solía tener problemas con el alfas del pueblo, como en las grandes ciudades. Sus recuerdos en Tokio e incluso en Detroit —ciudad donde había estudiado al ganarse una beca—, no eran muy buenos debido a la cantidad de alfas con los que solía toparse. Lo bueno de entonces, era que siempre solía contar con el apoyo de un tailandés llamado Phichit Chulanont, el único alfa que no le miraba como si fuera sólo algo para _devorar_.

De hecho, se habían hecho buenos amigos. Y de verdad le apreciaba demasiado, era su único amigo en el extranjero.

—Yuuri, ayúdame a llevar estos platos.

Él y su hermana solían ayudar a sus padres a mantener el onsen. No tenían demasiado clientes a diario, pero eso no les desanimaba ni un poco. De cualquier modo, sus padres amaban Yu-topia. Habían trabajado toda la vida en él, incluso antes de que Yuuri naciera.

—¿Debo dejarlos en la cocina? — preguntó, mientras tomaba la cesta con los platos recién lavados que su hermana mayor le extendía.

Mari asintió.

—Sí —le dijo, antes de encender un cigarrillo—. Cuando termines, limpia las habitaciones que están vacías.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, bastante entretenido, olvidándose de los platos durante un momento— ¿Tendremos clientes?

La mujer dejó escapar el humo de su boca y miró fijamente a su hermano menor.

—Algo así. No sé muy bien cómo está el asunto, pero según mamá tendremos extranjeros aquí por algún tiempo.

Yuuri parpadeó, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Era bastante raro que llegasen extranjeros a un pueblo nada especial como lo era Hasetsu.

—Oh, wow, ¿en serio? Eso casi nunca se ve.

—¿Cierto? Pero bueno, es mejor para nosotros. Entre más gente venga, más tiempo podremos mantener este lugar.

Y Yuuri concordó con su hermana.

 **(...)**

Era la mañana del domingo cuando escuchó a su madre gritándole tras la puerta de su habitación. Aún estaba medio dormido, así que no le había entendido demasiado bien.

Con algo de renuencia a levantarse, se estiró. Algunos de sus huesos tronaron y se sintió más cansado e irritado de lo normal. De hecho, había un pequeño cosquilleo en su vientre que se arrastraba hasta la punta de sus dedos, resultándole hasta incómodo. Su ceño se frunció y, después de colocarse sus gafas, buscó en el cajón de su mesa de noche el pequeño bote con supresores.

Tenía el celo demasiado cerca, así que debía ser realmente constante con las pastillas si no quería vivir ese terrible infierno donde todo su cuerpo le dolía y parecía quemarle, urgiendo por sentir el contacto de algún alfa. Se tomó dos en ese momento y se recordó que debía tener otras dos por la tarde.

Sin más, se levantó de su refugio de cálidas sábanas.

Tenía todo un día ajetreado por delante.

 **(...)**

Yuuri aguantó un grito de dolor y desesperación cuando su dedo meñique del pie golpeó contra una de las tantas cajas que estaban sobre el suelo, casi tapando el pasillo completo. Mordió su labio inferior mientras se tragaba todos esos insultos en otros idiomas que se sabía.

—¡Duele, duele, duele! —jadeó dolorido, sosteniéndose de la pared más cercana.

—Ah, Yuuri —le llamó su hermana, cuando se encontraron en el pasillo—. Que bueno que despiertas, lleva esas cajas a una de las habitaciones que limpiaste ayer.

Él parpadeó y dejó de preocuparse por el dolor.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tantas cajas aquí? —Yuuri guardó silencio durante un momento, antes de volver a hablar cuando logró atar los cabos sueltos—: ¿Son de los extranjeros que mencionaste ayer?

Su hermana asintió, parecía emocionada.

—Uno de ellos es un alfa —explicó, recogiendo una caja. Yuuri no pudo explicarlo, pero sintió miles de escalofríos recorriendo su piel—. Y al parecer, es realmente alguien importante. Así que asegúrate de tratarlo bien.

Intentó tragarse la mueca disconforme en su rostro, pero no pudo hacerlo. Realmente no le resultaba para nada emocionante la idea de tener un alfa extranjero andando cerca de él. Suficientes problemas cargaba ya.

—Sí, lo haré —contestó, de mala gana. Pero Mari pareció ni siquiera notarlo.

—Bien. ¡Ahora a trabajar, hay mucho que hacer!

 **(...)**

Yuuri dejó la décima caja en el suelo de la habitación y secó el sudor que escurría por su frente, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás. El cuarto era bastante pequeño y aún faltaban varias cajas más.

Definitivamente necesitarían otra habitación.

—¡Oh, wow! Es realmente pequeño, ¡me gusta!

La voz a su espalda le hizo temblar porque le pareció tremendamente atractiva. De hecho, el aroma en la habitación cambio de repente. Y le gustó. Era como menta y madera de cedro, que se mezclaba a la perfección y avivaba el inquieto hormigueo que se extendía por todo su estómago.

No lo entendió al principio, pero él de verdad deseaba ese aroma; quería que cada pequeño recoveco de su cuerpo fuera impregnado con ese olor. Su lado racional se apagó casi por completo, y se sintió hambriento de algo que ni él mismo reconocía. La vista se le nubló, su respiración se volvió pesada y se encontró a sí mismo lamiéndose el labio inferior con urgencia.

Abrumado por el enorme cúmulo de emociones que se habían asentado en su interior, volteó presa de la curiosidad.

Con cabello platinado, ojos profundamente azules y uno ochenta de estatura, el alfa Victor Nikiforov apareció en su vida.

Y Yuuri Katsuki se sintió irremediablemente _intoxicado_.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por haber leído! Es la primera historia que escribo para este anime que me ha enamorado desde el primer episodio❤ así que realmente tenía ganas de escribir para este hermoso fandom. No sé si necesite explicar de qué va este universo, porque creo que ya es bastante conocido xD, pero si tienen dudas se las responderé con mucho gusto :).

En fin, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado ;-; siempre pueden dejarme un pequeño comentario, ¡los reviews son mi alimento de cada día! ❤

Espero que pasen un día súper, súper genial ❤.

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice **no** es mío.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi | **Uso descarado del OoC** | Universo Alterno (UA) | **Omega!verse** | Lenguaje adulto | Contenido sexual explícito.

 **Pareja:** _Victor/Yuuri._

* * *

 **TOXIC.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **01.**

 _Un chico cómo tú debería vestir una advertencia._

 **(...)**

Durante un momento, Yuuri se sintió mareado, incluso creyó que todo en la habitación daba vueltas. Le costaba respirar y no se podía concentrar en nada. El extranjero le hablaba, pero él sólo veía los sensuales labios de ese hombre moverse lentamente; ¿eso era ruso? ¿inglés, tal vez? ¿o francés? Yuuri había estudiado idiomas, pero en ese preciso segundo no estaba seguro de nada, aunque tampoco le importaba. No cuando el cosquilleo en su vientre se incrementó. Se extendió hasta la punta de sus dedos y se encontró deseando sentir el tacto de ese hombre por todo su cuerpo.

Quería que esos dedos largos se movieran por cada rincón de su ser, y se deslizaran más allá. Hacia esos lugares que ningún alfa había tocado antes. ¿Cómo se sentiría? se preguntó en silencio. Maravilloso, realmente maravilloso, pensó siendo presa de las miles de desconocidas emociones que le embriagaban.

Yuuri estaba _sediento_ y el _hambre_ que sentía creció sin control. Tenía tantas ganas de _devorar_ al alfa que estaba frente a él.

 _«Es él...» «Yuuri, es él» «Es tuyo, no lo dejes ir...» «Yuuri, es tuyo. Sólo tuyo»_

El hormigueo creció en su interior, y pronto perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había sido consciente del momento en que había liberado sus feromonas. Era más fuertes que de costumbre y la esencia dulce se volvió casi picante.

El ambiente en la habitación cambió; se sentía caliente y hasta húmedo; lleno de deseo. Para él, fue bastante claro cuando los olores llegaron hasta el alfa. Le observó aspirar con fuerza, soltando un gruñido que se empapó con sensualidad cuando el aroma de un omega necesitado le llenó por completo. Yuuri sonrió y le incitó a ir más allá. Se llevó el cabello hacia atrás y mordió su labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar más feromonas.

Yuuri lo quería. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Su cuerpo se lo pedía casi a gritos.

—Eh, Victor, este lugar es demasiado pequeño.

Otra voz resonó.

Y Yuuri _despertó_.

Primero parpadeó mientras miraba al chico que recién había entrado a la habitación. Era un omega, uno bastante pequeño. Tenía el pelo rubio, le caía por la frente y le cubría casi la mitad del rostro. Aún así, Yuuri pudo distinguir el bonito color de ojos del otro. Eran un color verde, tan profundos que se quedó observándolo un rato, hasta que su cerebro logró reaccionar.

Como pudo, aguanto un chillido y se puso pálido de la vergüenza, más porque el otro omega en el cuarto le miraba de muy mala manera porque había reconocido el olor de las feromonas que abundaban en el ambiente.

 _«Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. ¿¡Qué hice!?»_

Acaso... acaso, ¿había intentado seducir al alfa de otro omega?

—Qué asco —le escuchó decir, en un perfecto ruso, mientras arrugaba la nariz y fruncía el ceño—. Realmente apesta aquí —con un gesto que fue difícil de reconocer, volteó para ver al único alfa de la habitación—. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, maldito viejo pervertido.

El otro, lejos de molestarse por el insulto, rió con ganas. A Yuuri le pareció que su risa era perfecta.

—Juro que esta vez no es mi culpa.

—Esa risa tuya me dice lo contrario, Victor.

Ah, conque se llamaba Victor. El nombre le sentaba bien, tanto así que Yuuri tenía ganas de pronunciarlo también, quería saborear letra por letra. Necesitaba saber cómo se sentiría llamarle al menos una vez.

Los otros dos se enfrascaron en una discusión —en realidad no parecía serlo porque la confianza entre ellos era mucha—, y Yuuri perdió el ritmo de la conversación. El ruso no se le daba muy bien. Además, no podía evitar sentir una cosa muy rara en su estómago cada vez que veía al llamado Victor sonreír y bromear con el otro chico.

Le hacía sentir incluso triste y enojado, y no entendía por qué.

—Disculpen —empleando el poco ruso que había aprendido en la academia, Yuuri llamó la atención de los chicos que dejaron de pelear casi al instante. Parecían más bien sorprendidos de que el japonés supiera su idioma—. Lo lamento pero... tengo cosas que hacer. Co-con permiso.

Tras las atropelladas palabras y una reverencia, abandonó la habitación.

 **(...)**

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole más rápido que de costumbre, Yuuri se encerró en la cocina. Vicchan, su pequeño caniche, fue quien le recibió con un animado ladrido y su cola agitándose de un lado a otro, totalmente feliz de verlo. Si hubiera sido en otro momento, le habría llenado de cariños y mimos. Pero en ese preciso segundo, los pensamientos de Yuuri seguían revueltos.

Su cuerpo aún seguía sintiéndose raro. Si bien había logrado calmar sus feromonas, el cosquilleo se mantenía en su vientre y el hambre estaba ahí, amenazando su cordura.

Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, y él ni siquiera entendía el por qué.

¿Quizá...? ¿Quizá era por qué su celo estaba demasiado cerca?

No, no lo creía así.

—¿Yuuri?

La voz de su madre le creó escalofríos por la espalda y le asustó totalmente. Durante un segundo, incluso creyó que Hiroko había leído sus pensamientos.

—Ma-mamá —jadeó, casi sin color—. Me asustaste.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

—Lo siento, hijo —se disculpó, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar la cabeza del inquieto perro, antes de atacarle con la pregunta que le dejó helado—: Te ves preocupado, ¿estás bien?

Yuuri tragó saliva. No sabía si era buena idea contarle a su madre sobre el incidente que había tenido con el alfa. No sabía si ella entendería lo que pasaba con él. No sabía si ella sería capaz de explicarle a qué se debían esos cambios en su cuerpo.

De cualquier modo, Hiroko era una beta. Incluso su padre y su hermana lo eran. Él, en cambio, había nacido como el único omega en la familia Katsuki.

—No es nada, mamá —Yuuri sonrió, intentando calmar a su madre—. Es sólo... cosa del celo.

—Oh, ¿está todo bien con eso? ¿has tomado ya tus supresores? Son dos, tres veces al día, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Recuerda que debes ser puntual con ellos.

Yuuri aguanto un suspiro ante la preocupación de su madre, pero tampoco se quejó. Hiroko era así, demasiado sobreprotectora con sus hijos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo, y sonrió cuando observó a su madre lavarse las manos para empezar a cocinar—. Mmm, por cierto, ¿qui-quienes son los extranjeros?

Con una rapidez que incluso él desconocía, Hiroko volteó para mirarle más bien emocionada.

—¿Los has visto ya? —chilló y él se encontró en la necesidad de asentir— Uno de ellos es Victor Nikiforov —tras escuchar ese nombre, el hormigueo en su interior se avivó y el hambre volvió, con desesperación—. Es ruso, pero vive en Estados Unidos desde hace algunos años; es un alfa bastante importante y dueño de varias agencias de viajes. De hecho, vino aquí para promover el turismo en Hasetsu, ¿no es fantástico, Yuuri?

—Sí, supongo —contestó, casi sin ganas—¿Y quién es el otro chico?

—Oh, ese es Yuri Plisetsky. Creo que es su prometido o algo así. ¿No viste el anillo de compromiso que trae?—contó y pareció emocionarse más—. Se ven adorables juntos, ¿cierto? Estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento tendrán unos hijos preciosos.

Y tras las palabras, algo ardió dentro de Yuuri.

 **(...)**

Yuuri creía fielmente que su extraño comportamiento había sido cosa de una sola vez. Pensaba que se acostumbraría al olor de Victor una vez que conviviera con él.

Pero no había sido así. Pasaron un par de días, y cada vez que el alfa invadía su espacio personal, Yuuri parecía querer explotar. Aún cuando su celo ya había pasado, su estómago cosquilleaba y el calor en su cuerpo se extendía. Se sentía tan hambriento de Victor que incluso dolía.

Victor era _tóxico_ ; su olor le volvía loco y le abrumaba de manera sorprendente. Cuando estaba en su presencia, Yuuri no podía ni pensar con claridad. Era hasta extraño porque antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba liberando feromonas en un afán de atraer al alfa.

Era bastante irónico, en realidad.

Quién diría qué terminaría recurriendo a esas artimañas para intentar seducir al alfa de otro omega.

Tal vez si el alfa hubiera sido soltero otro cuento sería.

Pero ahora entendía por qué Yuri Plisetsky le odiaba.

De cualquier modo, se había encargado de mantener su distancia. Pero no importaba cuanto huyera, Victor parecía no entender las indirectas. Siempre andaba tras él (aunque realmente no parecía haber otra clase de intenciones en su comportamiento), preguntándole todo tipo de cosas, incitándole a tomarse fotos juntos y queriendo pasar tiempo junto a él. Incluso la mascota de Victor, un caniche gigante de nombre Makkachin, le había tomado cariño y también le seguía por todas partes.

— _Vamos, vamos. No debe ser tan malo, Yuuri_ —tras el otro lado de la línea, Phichit Chulanot sonrió. Si había alguien a quien siempre podía recurrir ese era el tailandés. Él escuchaba sus problemas y sabía cómo aconsejarle—. _Has estado cerca de varios alfas y siempre saliste virgen, no veo por qué esto pueda ser un problema para ti._

Yuuri ahogó un gemido y dejó caer su cabeza contra la suavidad de su almohada, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño Vicchan.

—Es que no es lo mismo, Phichit —explicó—. Ninguno de ellos me había hecho sentir...

— _¿Caliente? ¿excitado? ¿con ganas de coger hasta quedar sin aliento?_

Yuuri de pronto se encontró sin respiración y sintió el sonrojo subir hasta su cabeza.

—¡Phichit! —le regañó, bastante avergonzado, escuchando las risas de su mejor amigo.

— _No tienes por qué apenarte, Yuuri. Es normal tener deseo sexual, ¿sabes? Ese alfa te gusta y quieres tener sexo con él. Eso es todo. Te apuesto a que si lo haces dejarás de sentirte de esa manera._

Sin saber que más hacer, soltó un suspiro y se acarició el puente de la nariz. A veces, le costaba trabajo saber cuando su amigo hablaba en serio y cuando no.

—De cualquier manera eso sería imposible, ¿sabes? Él está comprometido.

Phichit ahogó un jadeo bastante exagerado.

— _¡Cuánto drama_!

—¿Me vas a ayudar o sólo te burlarás de mí?

Su amigo río, incrementándole la ganas de rodar los ojos y colgar de una vez.

— _Lo siento, lo siento_ —se disculpó—. _Pues lo único que puedo recomendarte es que te mantengas alejado, como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Tarde o temprano pasará, Yuuri._

—¿Tú crees?

Al otro lado del teléfono escuchó un suspiro.

— _No lo sé_ —se sinceró—. _Pero lo cierto es que has estado reprimiéndote casi toda tu vida. Era cuestión de tiempo para que tu instinto se revelara y despertara ante un alfa._

—Ugh, no me gusta cómo suena eso —murmuró, tallándose los ojos. Sentía la vista borrosa y su cabeza palpitaba de dolor. Las emociones y el estrés acumulado estaban haciendo mella en él—. ¿Por qué con él, Phichit? ¿qué tiene de diferente a los demás alfas? No lo entiendo.

El tailandés hizo un ruido largo.

— _Él simplemente te gusta más de lo que crees._ _No hay mucho que entender, Yuuri_ —explicó suavemente. Yuuri incluso podía imaginarlo sonriendo de esa manera tan cálida que sólo le daba a él—. _Nuestra naturaleza es rara, pero funciona así._

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, entonces? ¿Dejarme llevar por mi instinto y seducir al alfa de otro omega? —se quejó, sintiéndose al borde de la desesperación.

Phichit no pudo responderle.

Yuuri deseaba a Victor, y no había forma de ayudarle.

 **(...)**

Después de terminar la llamada con su mejor amigo, y con la cabeza dándole vueltas debido al inclemente dolor, Yuuri decidió darse un baño cálido. Esperó hasta la noche, cuando todos (especialmente Victor) en el pequeño hotel estaban durmiendo. Así evitaría cualquier encuentro con alguien más.

Cuando se hundió en la caliente agua del onsen pareció que el dolor de cabeza y sus preocupaciones se esfumaban casi por arte de magia. Su cuerpo se relajó al instante y, por un momento, incluso creyó que por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ah, por fin sus pensamientos habían dejado de dar vueltas y el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

¡Qué bien se sentía la calma!

—Diablos, no puedo creer que incluso tenga que encontrarme contigo aquí. Eres molesto.

Tras reconocer esa voz, Yuuri sintió un inmenso escalofrío correr por su espalda. No era necesario abrir los ojos para saber que Yuri Plisetsky estaba ahí, con una toalla atada a la cintura, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándolo como si fuera tan sólo una mierda más.

—Yuri... —jadeó, casi chillando en su interior.

Justo tenía que aparecer él.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua claramente irritado.

—Yo realmente esperaba tener un relajante baño a solas —refunfuñó—. Siempre tienes que aparecer, maldito Katsudon.

Lejos de quejarse ante el apodo, Yuuri suspiro con pesadez y hundió la boca en el agua. Estaba empezando a sentirse fastidiado de nuevo.

Contrario a lo que había creído, el otro omega se deshizo de la toalla y se sumergió en el agua. Obviamente, se alejó lo más posible y le ignoró por completo. Pero a Yuuri el ambiente le empezó a parecer incómodo algunos minutos de pesado silencio después, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de iniciar una conversación casual con el ruso.

De cualquier modo, había estado intentado seducir a su alfa.

—E-entonces —inició, pero tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para continuar. Su inglés estaba sonando demasiado atropellado en ese momento—, ¿Vi-Victor y tú llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

Yuri parpadeó, como si estuviera perdido en la interrogante.

—¿Hah? ¿a qué viene esa ridícula pregunta?

—Mera curiosidad... Es sólo que ustedes se ven bien juntos. Uh, qui-quiero decir, se nota que su relación es buena y que se quieren mucho —divagó, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo—. A-así que yo me preguntaba... ¿cuánto tiempo llevan comprometidos?

Hubo silencio.

Silencio pesado e incómodo.

Hasta que se rompió cuando Yuri Plisetsky se soltó a las carcajadas. Eran tan fuertes que Yuuri se quedó sin habla, preguntándose en el interior si había dicho algo chistoso.

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar —jadeó, intentando recuperar la respiración—. ¿De verdad piensas que estoy comprometido con ese viejo? ¿Cómo diablos llegaste a esa conclusión?

Yuuri se sintió repentinamente avergonzado.

—Pu-pues siempre andan juntos y... se llevan bien —tartamudeó—. Y, y tú usas un anillo de compromiso. E-entonces yo pensé que ustedes estaban... ya sabes... juntos como pareja.

El ruso bufó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Soy joven, pero no idiota. ¿Quién diablos quisiera estar con ese viejo? —gruñó, hasta sonando ofendido— Sí estoy comprometido, pero no es con él. ¡Demonios, cerdo! ¿cómo mierda pudiste pensar eso?

Yuri seguía hablando, pero realmente ya no le prestaba atención. De pronto, se sentía aliviado y su corazón había empezado a latir con más fuerza. ¿Eso significaba que Victor era un alfa libre?

Yuuri se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos, pero aún así lo meditó varios minutos.

¿Entonces estaba bien si intentaba _acercarse_ a Victor Nikiforov...?

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

 **N/A:** no saben lo feliz y sorprendida que estoy al ver el recibimiento que tuvo este fic ;-; ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS! De verdad, les agradezco un montón por sus preciosos comentarios, los favoritos y los follows ;-; ❤ ¡gracias por apoyar el fic, de verdad! Por ahí me preguntaron si Yuuri odia a los alfas, y la respuesta es **no** xD. No los odia, sólo no soporta que lo intenten seducir cada cinco segundos, jajaja. También preguntaron si habrá Otabek x Yurio, y la respuesta es **sí**. Aunque también pensé en J.J. al principio (porque multishipper, pls) pero ahorita mismo tengo un enamoramiento con el Oturio, así que no me resistí (perdóname J.J. YuY).

Espero que este capítulo les guste, sé que va lento el asunto pero les prometo que se vendrán cosas muy buenas y sabrosas(?). Ajajaja, prepárense, porque Yuuri va a empezar a sacar el modo eros con Victor ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (?) ok no XDD. Pero sí, Yuuri no la tendrá fácil porque soy mala, muajajaja (?) XD. Ya saben, cualquier duda que tengan pueden preguntarme, yo seré feliz de responderles :D.

En fin, ¿cómo se la pasaron en navidad y año nuevo? ¿aún siguen comiendo recalentado? jajaja ok no xD. Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien ❤ ojalá que logren cumplir todos sus propósitos y que sea un año muy bueno y próspero para ustedes :'3 ❤

Bueno, ojalá tengan un día súper, súper genial ❤. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización owo/ ❤

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice **no** es mío.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi | **Uso descarado del OoC** | Universo Alterno (UA) | **Omega!verse** | Lenguaje adulto | **Contenido sexual explícito.**

 **Pareja** : _Victor/Yuuri_.

* * *

 **TOXIC.**

 **By** : _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **02.**

 _Es **peligroso** ; estoy **cayendo**._

 **(...)**

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri se levantó más temprano de lo usual. Se dio una ducha larga y, cuando terminó, aprovechó para mirarse en el espejo. Con el cabello negro, ojos cafés y esas terribles gafas, ciertamente no se consideraba un gran partido. Sí, los alfas solían acercarse a él y trataban de seducirlo a la menor oportunidad. Pero no era porque lo consideraran atractivo o algo así; era más bien por su naturaleza omega. Si era sincero, ser un omega era lo único especial que tenía; ni siquiera él mismo se encontraba guapo o algo así. De hecho, era todo un curioso revoltijo de desperfectos. Era tímido, no podía hacer amigos con facilidad y no se relacionaba muy bien con los demás. Tenía tendencia a subir de peso si no cuidaba su alimentación (cosa que no había estado haciendo últimamente), se deprimía con facilidad, tenía ansiedad y la debilidad mental lo acechaba a cada momento.

Sus imperfecciones no eran algo nuevo, pero Yuuri apenas había reparado en ellas la noche anterior. Porque, ¿podría alguien tan perfecto cómo Victor Nikiforov fijarse en él?

—Claro que no. Nunca lo haría —se rió de sí mismo mientras se lavaba los dientes.

Yuuri no tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo. Su autoestima estaba por los suelos y no se apreciaba demasiado. Vivía con sus demonios internos y estaba lleno de defectos. Entonces, ¿cómo diablos pretendía acercase a Victor? Seguramente tenía un montón de omegas mejor que él para elegir.

Pero... no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?

 _«Tu dignidad, nada más»_ le respondió su mente, en tono de burla.

Yuuri resopló, totalmente agobiado por sus pensamientos, mientras limpiaba su rostro con una toalla. Lanzó una maldición para sí y se golpeó mentalmente.

Estaba tan cansado de todo.

Pero lo cierto era que ya no podía seguir huyendo del alfa. No importaba cuánto luchara contra ello, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante Victor. Nervios, calor, sudor, excitación; eran apenas una parte de esa peligrosa mezcla de emociones que estaban afectándolo a grados inimaginables.

A veces, se le hacía imposible estar en la misma habitación que Victor. Su instinto lo traicionaba y se dejaba llevar por el olor del Ruso. El aroma de Victor se mezclaba con el suyo y el resultado era maravilloso. Antes de darse cuenta, se perdía en sus calientes pensamientos y sentía ese cómico cosquilleo en el vientre que se extendía más abajo y se centraba en su palpitante entrepierna, ardiente de deseo.

A partir de eso, eran incontables las veces que, siendo dominado por su instinto omega, lo intentó atraer. Con miradas sutiles, movimientos candentes, feromonas dulces; cosas a las que jamás pensó que terminaría recurriendo.

Yuuri se avergonzó de sí mismo y, mientras se dejaba recargar contra la pared, liberó otro suspiro cargado de ansiedad.

Apenas llevaba unos días de conocer a Victor, pero su vida ya se había puesto de cabeza.

 **(...)**

—Buenos días, Yuuri. ¿Te nos unirás para el desayuno?

Ese fue el saludo que recibió de su madre esa mañana. En la cocina, moviéndose de un lado a otro, Hiroko le miraba sonriente mientras terminaba el desayuno de ese día. Había esperanza brillando en los ojos de su madre y Yuuri sintió su estómago retorcerse de culpabilidad. Él realmente no quería dejar atrás a sus padres y hermana, pero le era difícil estar cerca de Victor, incluso durante los almuerzos.

Y es que, sorprendiéndolos a todos, de un día a otro, Victor (arrastrando a Yuri) se había unido a ellos en la mesa de los Katsuki. Sus padres ni siquiera se quejaron, de hecho hasta parecieron felices de recibir a dos más durante las comidas, porque, en las palabras del ruso, _la comida tenía mejor sabor cuando la familia estaba reunida._ Así que, aterrado porque su instinto lo traicionara ante la presencia del alfa, Yuuri dejó de comer con su familia. Se inventaba excusas para no reunirse con ellos y se refugiaba en su habitación.

Sabía que su repentino comportamiento preocuparía a sus padres, pero su instinto omega (en ese momento) no era algo que pudiera controlar.

Yuuri pensó en su respuesta un rato. Lo cierto era que estaba cansado de comer en su habitación, solo. Extrañaba las pláticas con sus padres, extrañaba las quejas de su hermana mayor y extrañaba a Vicchan pidiéndole las sobras de su plato.

Pero, diablos, no se sentía mentalmente preparado para estar cerca de Victor.

Aunque tampoco podía huir para siempre...

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó de regreso—. Mmm, sí, hoy he decidido comer con ustedes.

Hiroko aplaudió emocionada.

—¡Qué bien! Todos te extrañamos en la mesa, Yuuri. Últimamente te la pasas encerrado en tu habitación —la beta suspiró, mientras le lanzaba una mirada severa—. Victor incluso preguntó si estabas enfermo o enojado con él.

Había sido mala idea haber tomado agua en ese momento porque, tras las palabras que su madre dejó escapar, Yuuri escupió la bebida y tosió varias veces.

—¡¿E-eh?! ¿¡Victor dijo eso!?

La mujer asintió mientras se encargaba de servir sopa en los distintos platos que había colocado en la mesa frente a ella.

—Sí, sí. Se veía muy preocupado por ti —dijo, y le señaló con el cucharón—. Así que asegúrate de disculparte con él y aclararle las cosas, Yuuri.

Yuuri dio un asentimiento, mientras sentía su barriga vibrar con intensidad y el sonrojo empezaba a situarse en su rostro. De verdad le resultaba difícil saber qué pasaba por la mente de Victor; realmente no lo comprendía demasiado bien pero tampoco lo pensaba mucho. Después de todo, Victor en sí era un como un misterio, uno muy difícil de ser descifrado.

Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando imaginaba a Victor preocupándose por él.

 **(...)**

—¡Oh, Yuuri! ¡Buenos días!

Desde su lugar en la mesa, sentado al lado de Yuri, Victor Nikiforov le sonrió. La mueca creó un revuelo incontrolable dentro de él. Yuuri sudó, se agitó y la charola que traía en las manos tembló repentinamente, salpicando un poco de comida alrededor.

 _Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios._

—Bu-bu-buenos días —tartamudeó, aguantando la respiración. Sabía que si olía el aroma de Victor su parte omega se dispararía de inmediato—. Siento la tardanza con el desayuno, hay mucha gente en el hotel esta mañana.

Victor le volvió a sonreír, dejándole más bruto de lo normal.

—No hay problema. Podemos aguantar un poco más, ¿verdad, Yuri?

Yuri Plisetsky, con su típico malhumor mañanero (que en realidad arrastraba con él todo el día), chasqueó la lengua y dejó que su inquieta tripa respondiera por él, cuando soltó un repentino gruñido escandaloso.

—Ahí tienes tu maldita respuesta, anciano —soltó, venenoso. Sabía lo mucho que a Victor le afectaba cuando utilizaba esa palabra como insulto.

—¡Aww, no me llames así! —se quejó, sonando hasta infantil, algo bastante raro en un alfa— No soy tan viejo, ¡sólo tengo veintisiete!

Siendo más atolondrado de lo usual, y dejando de escuchar lo que aquellos dos hablaban cuando empezaron a pelear en ruso, Yuuri colocó los platos repletos de comida sobre la mesa e intentó controlar sus alocados pensamientos. Pero ni siquiera su mente parecía obedecerlo. La cercanía de Victor comenzaba a afectarle; las manos seguían temblándole y el incómodo sudor escurría por su frente, bajaba por su rostro y se perdía en su cuello. ¿De verdad hacía tanta calor? ¿o era sólo cosa suya? Levantó la mirada y deseó no haberlo hecho. Los ojos azules del alfa brillaban en expectación y deseo, mientras seguía cada una de las gotas de sudor que se perdían en su cuerpo.

Yuuri jadeó y Victor liberó algo parecido a un gruñido que le mandó una excitante corriente eléctrica por la espalda. La sensación se regó hasta su vientre y se sintió arder en un desesperado deseo, obligándole a soltar feromonas empapadas en necesidad.

Lo deseaba tanto que empezaba a doler. Su garganta se secó y el hambre lo atacó de nuevo. El ambiente a su alrededor cambió; se volvió más caluroso y pesado, justo como cuando lo había visto por primera vez.

—Ustedes dos son realmente asquerosos. Consigan una jodida habitación.

De nuevo, la voz del Yuri ruso rompió todo el ambiente. Yuuri dejó de respirar y se sonrojó hasta la cabeza, esta vez ante la vergüenza. De nuevo se había dejado llevar, sin poderlo evitar; su omega interior urgía por liberarse cada vez con más intensidad.

Victor rió, como si la situación no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto, mientras revolvía el cabello rubio del otro Yuri, en un afán de molestarlo. Y Yuuri, en un arranque infantil, lo detestó durante un momento porque siempre era así. Calmado y centrado. Lo detestó por su autocontrol, por mantenerse sereno, por ser un maldito alfa tan guapo. No era justo que él pareciera el único desesperado y ansioso.

 _Jodido alfa._

 _Jodido Victor Nikiforov._

—Lo... lo siento —murmuró enfurruñado y terminó de acomodar los platos—. Disculpen un segundo, iré a buscar el té.

Dicho eso, y sin siquiera dejar que alguno de los otros dos dijera algo, Yuuri se alejó justo al momento en que su hermana entraba al comedor. Ella le saludó y Yuuri le respondió de mala gana, dejándola sorprendida.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó Mari, cuando su hermano hubo desaparecido tras la puerta de la cocina.

Yuri hizo un ademán de poca importancia mientras se perdía en su móvil. Victor suspiró y encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad—. He llegado a pensar que Yuuri me odia. Actúa muy raro y distante cuando está conmigo.

Mari ocupó su lugar en la mesa y negó, creyendo saber a qué se debía el comportamiento de su hermano.

—No es por ti. Él siempre de comporta así frente a los alfas —explicó, ganándose la atención de los rusos—. Ya sabes, siendo un omega no marcado, los alfas siempre estuvieron tras él, acosándolo e intentando seducirlo —contó y suspiró de manera pesada—. A Yuuri no le gustan los alfas por esa razón. No te odia, Victor. Es sólo que no sabe qué planeas con él y le da miedo que sólo te acerques porque es un omega.

—Pero eso no es así... —musitó.

La beta asintió.

—Pero él lo cree así y por eso huye de ti. Tal vez debas demostrarle que sólo quieres ser su amigo.

Victor hizo un mueca y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina. Lo había decidido ya. Le daría su espacio a Yuuri; dejaría de atosigarlo cada día e intentaría acercarse poco a poco a él.

Sería el mejor alfa que Yuuri pudo haber conocido alguna vez.

 **(...)**

El desayuno familiar nunca se había tornado tan incómodo para Yuuri. Se había sentado lo más alejado posible de Victor, pero todavía podía sentir la tóxica esencia del alfa inundándole la nariz. Intentaba concentrarse en la platica que mantenían sus padres, en la deliciosa comida que yacía frente a él, hasta en los malos modales que Yuri Plisetsky se cargaba al comer. Pero nada funcionaba.

Yuuri estaba siendo arrastrado lentamente.

Sentía el cuerpo caliente, la respiración le pesaba y las inquietas hormigas que se movían por su estómago le mandaron una silenciosa alerta.

Estaba cayendo.

Comió rápido e inventó una excusa para escapar cuando sintió que realmente no soportaría estar tan cerca del alfa. Su omega interior se revelaría en cualquier segundo si seguía ahí. Jadeó en voz baja y se levantó de golpe, interrumpiendo la animada charla en la mesa. Todos se vieron claramente sorprendidos ante su repentino actuar, pero a Yuuri poco le importó en ese momento. Musitó una disculpa en japonés (que ninguno de los dos rusos pudo entender) y corrió a esconderse en su habitación.

Iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

 **(...)**

—¡Lo odio tanto, Phichit!

Por la tarde, y en la soledad de su habitación, Yuuri se permitió dejar escapar un rugido de desesperación mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo. Al otro lado de la pantalla (porque estaban haciendo una videollamada), el tailandés rió con ganas. Yuuri se pasó la mano por el pelo, para mantener el fleco hacia atrás, y lanzó sus gafas a la cama, totalmente exasperado. Sabía que estaba actuando totalmente infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. Victor le crispaba los nervios, ponía sus cabellos en punta y le hacía sentir desesperado y caliente.

Le hacía bajar la guardia. Lo dejaba totalmente vulnerable.

—Me causa este montón de cosas y cuando lo hace, parece que a él no le afectan ni un poco. ¿¡Qué diablos le pasa!?

—¡Wow! Espera un poco, Yuuri —Phichit seguía sonriendo, como si la situación le pareciera realmente cómica—. Respira e intenta tranquilizarte.

Yuuri gruñó.

—No me pidas que me calme cuando causó tremenda escena en la mesa ¡y después actuó como si nada! ¡Odio ser yo el único afectado! —se quejó, dejando escapar esa parte suya tan caprichosa que pocas veces dejaba ver.

Phichit hizo un ademán de poca importancia en el aire.

—Eso que sientes se llama tensión sexual —dijo, tras haber encogido los hombros—. También debe afectarle a él, pero seguramente tiene mucha experiencia y por eso sabe cómo controlarse.

—¿Estás insinuando que me afecta más a mí por que soy un virgen inexperto?

El moreno volvió a reír.

—Y también un omega. Pero sí, básicamente es algo así.

—¿Y qué debo hacer, entonces?

Yuuri observó a su mejor amigo llevarse una mano al mentón, parecía estar pensando seriamente sus palabras antes de soltarlas.

—Quizá sólo debas tener sexo con él.

De nuevo, y como la primera vez que lo había insinuado, Yuuri se sintió arder de la vergüenza. Se atragantó con su propia saliva y eso alentó las risas de Phichit.

—Deja de bromear —le reclamó—. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también, Yuuri.

El nombrado hizo una mueca que el tailandés reconoció rápidamente y disparó su alarma interna. Era la misma cara que Yuuri solía poner cuando sus inseguridades le atacaban y le hacían sentir como la peor basura del mundo. Durante los años que pasaron en Detroit, Phichit había conocido todas las facetas de Yuuri, vivieron juntos durante algún tiempo y, aunque al principio le costó trabajo, aprendió a lidiar con él; con sus demonios internos y miedos.

Y Phichit lo conocía muy bien; sabía que Yuuri Katsuki era más que ese manojo inseguridades que dejaba ver.

—Lo estás pensando demasiado. ¿Qué sucede?

Yuuri arrugó la nariz.

—Ni siquiera sé si le gusto.

—Pues por lo que me cuentas, no pareces serle indiferente. Le gustas, Yuuri. Es obvio.

El japonés hizo una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Ajá, claro —soltó, mofándose de sí mismo—. ¿Por qué diablos podría gustarle? Mírame, no soy nada especial.

Phichit aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—¿Podrías apreciarte un poco a ti mismo? —lo regañó, frunciendo el ceño y usando el tono de alfa que pocas veces había usado en él. Yuuri se sintió temblar, pero no dijo nada más— ¡Yuuri, tienes mucho en especial! Eres guapo, inteligente, divertido y, por el amor a todo lo sagrado, eres un omega. Tienes lo necesario para conquistar hasta al alfa más guapo de la jodida ciudad. ¿Por qué diablos no puedes ver eso?

Estaban lejos y sólo podían verse por la pantalla del móvil, pero Yuuri se sintió pequeño ante Phichit. Con las mejillas pintadas de rojo, parpadeó mientras se encogía en su lugar. Eran contadas las veces en que su amigo usaba su parte alfa para regañarlo, pero cuando lo hacía, simplemente no sabía cómo actuar.

—Lo-lo siento —se disculpó, sin saber exactamente el por qué.

Phichit agitó la cabeza.

—No, tú discúlpame. Me excedí, no debí regañarte. Pero es que te dejo sólo por algún tiempo y empiezas a despreciarte —suspiró, pasando una mano por su pelo, buscando una forma para calmarse. Después le sonrió cálidamente, logrando aplacar la tormenta que se había suscitado dentro de Yuuri—. Ahora, escúchame bien, Yuuri Katsuki. Tengo un plan que no puede fallar, así que vas a dejar tus inseguridades de lado, levantarás el mentón y te llenarás de orgullo omega. Porque, demonios, vas a demostrarle a ese maldito alfa de lo que eres capaz.

Yuuri tragó saliva. No tenía un buen presentimiento.

—No me va a gustar, ¿verdad?

Phichit Chulanont sonrió. El temblor en el cuerpo de Yuuri se intensificó.

—Oh, claro que te gustará. Después de todo, vas a seducir al jodido Victor Nikiforov.

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Ya volví con la continuación xD, ¡disculpen la tardanza! D: pero espero que les haya gustado, sé que va lento el asunto, pero es necesario ;u; no me peguen ;o; (?). Para el próximo capítulo empezará lo bueno, lo prometo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) tendremos mucha interacción entre Victor y Yuuri y ya estamos cerca del Yuuri con el eros al máximo, jajaja (?) x'D.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic. De verdad les agradezco el apoyo; miles de gracias por sus preciosos comentarios, los bellos follows y los maravillosos favoritos ❤. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!:❤ ;^;

¡Espero que tengan un día mega, mega maravilloso! ❤ ¡nos leemos en la próxima actualización! :3

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
